


Like Night And Day

by afteriwake



Series: The Summer Of 100 Surprise Stories - Summer 2018 [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angry Molly Hooper, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Caretaker Molly Hooper, Caretaking, Depressed Sherlock Holmes, Drug Addiction, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Minor Mary Morstan/John Watson, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overdosing, Overwhelmed Molly, POV Molly Hooper, Poor Life Choices, Poor Molly, Sherlock Holmes and Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Molly loves Sherlock, she does, but one night when Sherlock makes a decision that nearly costs him his life, she knows she can't be his caretaker anymore without dragging herself down too. Trying to make a clean break of things, she leaves the university they attend together and goes to the States to finish medical school and put it all behind her. But after graduation, Fate has other ideas...





	Like Night And Day

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't planned on starting any new multipart fic, but I saw a prompt by **escaily** via **holidaysat221b** on Tumblr that went " _Uni!lock Sally wakes Molly at 2 am because her junkie boyfriend of dorm 221b is streaking across campus calling her name, so she better stop denying that she’s his girlfriend_ " and it just inspired this whole idea in my head. I also used the unclaimed prompt " _tacenda (n: things better left unsaid; matters to be passed over in silence)_ " from my summer of 100 stories collection as an additional prompt.

She had no idea how long the pounding on her door had been going on, but eventually the very insistent and very loud sound had caught her attention over the sound of rumbling thunder in her ears, her very own way to study the very text heavy anatomy text while keeping her from wanting to chuck it out the window. The Brontide CD was her own personal favourite, enough to drown out most noises in the dorm.

Except for this one, apparently.

She pulled her headphones off her ears and set them on top of the CD player that was sitting next to her textbook. “Hooper!” she heard Sally yell from the other side of the door. “You’d better go get his arse before he’s arrested again!”

She shook her head even as she reached for the door handle to open it. “Where is he?” she asked with a sigh once Sally was visible on the other side of the now open door.

“Out in the quad, heading towards the footie field,” Sally said, crossing her arms.

“Why am I always the one having to deal with him?” she asked, reaching for her coat she’d tossed on Mary’s bed by the door. Knowing Mary, the reason John wasn’t being asked to go fetch his roommate because the two were in bed. Probably with less clothing on than she herself had, she thought as she looked at her vest and sleep shorts for a moment.

“Because he’s _your_ boyfriend,” she replied.

Molly shook her head. “He isn’t,” she said, knowing it was a boldfaced lie.

“Then why is he corrupting that Smashing Pumpkins song, singing ‘Molly My One And Only’ at the top of his lungs as he’s starkers?” she asked.

Molly’s eyes widened and she didn’t bother dealing with her shoes as she pushed past Sally. Bloody hell, Sherlock was either high as a kite or drunker than hell, and neither one of those options appealed to her at the moment. For a genius, he made some monumentally stupid decisions with his substance-addled brain.

And she loved him nonetheless, so she’d save him from another night at Her Majesty’s Pleasure, she knew that.

She slipped her coat on as she ran down the three flights of stairs at her dormitory, trying to brace herself for the chill she knew was waiting for her outside. Not that it helped much; it was getting close to winter break now.

 _And that’s why my boyfriend is being an idiotic arse,_ she thought to herself as she pulled her coat tighter around her. He didn’t want to go home, Home was...not a place he needed to be, really, and John had decided this time to go to Mary’s, and he couldn’t come home with _her_ , not while he was using…

It was all just a mess.

Her teeth were chattering by the time she got to Sherlock, prancing around in nothing but his socks, singing the bastardized version of her favourite song by her favourite band. “Sherlock!” she yelled, hissing his name out.

“Molly!” he said. At least she could see he’d been smart enough to carry his clothes with him this time. There were his pants on the ground by him, or maybe his trousers, but it was something to cover him up and smuggle him into her dorm for the night. “Molly, my one and only...”

“Sherlock, quiet!” she said. She got up to him, trying to ignore his swinging winky as he danced to the tune in his head, but he reached for her and pulled her close. “Sherlock, put your pants and your trousers on, alright? You can come to my room and I’ll take care of you.”

“Will you?” he asked, his lips nestled in her hair.

She reached around him. He was a fool, but he was _her_ fool, damn it all, and she loved him. “Yes, of course.”

“You’re disappointed.”

“A bit, but you’re still upright. We don’t have to sleep out here.” She realized his pants were in his hands and she took them and held them upright. “Come on, Sherlock. Get dressed. We’ll figure something out.”

“Mmkay, my Molly, my one and only,” he said. He did as she told him to, putting one foot in first, followed by the other, and once he had his trousers on she led him to her dorm. They would figure it out, eventually, but for now, she just wanted to warm up and...well, to hell with studying.

She had to take care of him first.


End file.
